The vile number Version 1
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Now, it appears that Kamen Rider RWBY has over 2000 readers. Hers a present, for all of you.


Once, there was a mad king who had a legendary monster. Before the mad king could use its full power, a knight and his ronin dragoon attacked the monster and, after an destructive battle, they destroyed the monster and sent it through Hades Gates. Then the mad king was killed by the knight. While the king was dyeing however, the monster came out of hades gate's, absorbed the gates and turned into a normal dog and hid in a cage. A dimension portal then opened behind the ronin dragoon. The knight then threw the cage where The monster hid into the portal. The knight then said to the ronin dragoon "Well, might as well get you back to Sakyo huh, big dragoon warrior thing?" The dimension portal then closed. Then the knight looked into his hand reviling a bey called Bey Number 69:Heraldry Crest C100A, with the same spirit of the monster he threw through the portal. The knight then thought, "I hope I did as good as I think I did, or Kyoya did, or we did. Was it we? Ok it was sort of me I remember, let's go dragoon" They then went through a dimension portal that the knight made.

In a different dimension,on the streets of japan.

"Wow Kenta, you and Flash Sagittario are getting good" Said Hope, as his bey number 39: Hope Utopia S145CB almost hit him in the face. "I know,maybe I could one day beat Gingka by myself" Said Kenta, as Hope Utopia launched Flash Sagittario up in the air. "And that's game,set and match" Said Hope. "Special move; Go,Rising sun slash!" Utopia then flew into the air and headed toward Flash Sagittario. "Sagittario diving arrow!" Shouted Kenta. Now Flash Sagittario lit on fire and dove down fast to the still rising bey number 39: Hope Utopia."Well, let's see who more powerful Kenta" Said Hope. "Oh we will Hope" Said Kenta. The two beys, number 39: Hope Utopia S145CB and Flash Sagittario 230WD collided with there special moves and then there was a big explosion and the two beys fell to the ground. "Well,they tied" Said Ren who was watching the battle with Nora, Yugi, Yuma, Emily and Lightning. "Are you sure Ren?" Asked Emily. "I think I should answer no on this question" Thought Ren. "Can we focus on the game, I think Hope has a secret to tell us all about this battle." Said Lightning. Lightning was right as Hope was smiling. "Like I said,game,set and match" Kenta looked at his feet to see Flash Sagittario at his feet, not spinning, while Hope Utopia was. Hope then told Kenta why he lost. "You lost due to the power of CB or Change Ball which changed modes from metal mode to rubber mode" Said Hope, before he was interrupted by Yuma."Witch means it transferred some of the impact to spin" Said Yuma."What a amazing move" Said Astral, the resident of the emperor's key around Yuma's neck. "Thanks Astral" Said Hope. "Anyway,did you guys hear about the meator that hit Greece two days ago?" Asked Kenta. "Witch Greece, this Greece, Yuma's Greece, my Greece? Hyperactively asked Nora."Nora, we have no Greece" Said Ren. "Then buy us one" Pleaded Nora."Nora, you mean some" Said Hope. "Nailed it" Said Emily. Everyone but Ren started to laugh, who was asking "How is it funny?" "Ren, Greece sounds like grease so wordplay" Said Nora."Dumb dumb" Said Emily. "Er anyway, I guess this means we must go to Greece" Said Lightning. "Let's go!" Shouted Hope. "By the way Nora, our dimension has no Greece of any kind" Said Ren.

In America,at Damian hart's home

"Well, this is an interesting bey" Damian said as he looked at Death Kerbecs H145RS. Ever since team Star Breakers (him,Jack,Zeo and Faust to him) broke up, he had lost his memory and his old bey, Hades Kerbecs BD145DS when it was destroyed by Nemesis. "I do not know how you got in that cage in Greece, but I could beat the number one blader in the world, Gingka Hagane, with you." Thought Damian. What Damian did not know was, that his new bey, Death Kerbecs H145RS, was acuity a number bey called bey Number 69: Heraldry Crest C100A. Ever since The Castastor box was destroyed, all of the number beys went through the dimensions and Hope tasked himself with finding them all. He had so far found bey numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 13, 15, 17, 20, 22, 25, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 36, 39, 42, 49, 50, 52, 54, 56, 62, 63, 64, 65, 72, 73, 82, 85, 91, 92, 94, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106 and 107. He had also found three god beys called Tormenter Obelisk ED230F, Dragon Slifer R145RB and Phoenix Ra TC200MF. He also found the three wicked god beys called Wicked Dreadroot ED230WD, Wicked Avatar TC200RS and Wicked Eraser R145M2F. (anyway, back to story)

On Hope's plane, to Greece

"Hey Ren, what time is it?" Asked Nora. "Well... I have no clue" Said Ren. "That is a very big shock" Said Lighting. "It is three twelve in the morning and I am trying to sleep,ok?" Asked Hope. "Ok, thank you Hope!" Shouted Nora. Hope then threw a pillow at Nora and said "Stop talking." "Well, I do know that this flight has 2 more hours to it,so yeah" Said Ren. "At least Yuma, Astral, Emily, Yugi and Kenta can sleep" Hope said to Lightning. "Who is Astral?" Asked Lighting. "Well, Astral is the resident of the emperor's key and only Yuma, me and anyone that has been onboard the different dimension airship can see him" Responded Hope. "After the way you and Emily dropped into my life, I believe you" Said Lighting. "Can I ask you something, Hope?" Asked Emily, who had just woke up. "I am trying to sleep here! But ok, ask away" Said Hope. "When we first started our journey, why did you choose me?"Asked Emily. "Well,you were always so... nice" Said Hope. "To nice to walk out of the same dimension without me?" Asked Emily. "You will make Lightning hate you" Said Hope. "Your a lier" Said Lightning. Hope and Emily had begun there journey in the dimension know as Arears have been mostly been traveling together ever since. (I say mostly because Emily was killed in a shadow game by Marik, but when Marik was killed by Hope, Emily was reborn the same, but she wanted to kill Hope because darkness tainted her mind, so it looked Hope killed her witch is what a lot of people thought) "I believe this is yours" Said Nora, holding a pillow. "Yes, yes it is" Said Hope. Nora then threw the pillow at Hope's face. "Next time, I will break your legs" Threatened Nora. "No you will not" Said Lightning and Emily. "My traveling buddy and my girlfriend are deadly and I cannot die basically, so I think you should not try Nora" Said Hope. Nora then walked back to her seat. "Now,let me sleep and Lightning, do not let Emily draw on me" Said Hope. "Ok I will try" Said Lightning.

2 hours later, in Greece

"Hey Hope, what happened to your face?" Asked Astral and Yuma. Hope's face was blue and red because Emily and Lighting were painting his face all night. "Emily!" Shouted Hope. "And I have been caught, I'm running for it" Said Emily. "Ok, bye" Said Nora and Ren.

20 Minutes of chasing and cleaning later

"Alright, back in action" Said Hope. Everyone there then looked at Hope. "What?" Asked Hope. "You were never in action" Said Kenta, Yugi and Yuma. "Well it's time for some action. Yugi, Yuma, Emily, why don't we have a duel?" Asked Hope. "Yeah, but I am warning you, I'm feeling the flow!" Said Yuma. "Ok, I will try to win" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Yugi. "Light, would you like to choose the teams?" Asked Hope. "Ok, it will be Emily and Hope VS Yuma and Yugi" Said Lightning. "Ok it's time to duel!" Said Yugi.(Below is a summary of the duel)

Turn 1: Yuma

Yuma draws. Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/ 1000). Then, he activates "Gagagamirror", letting him target a "Gagaga" monster he controls and treat this card as an Overlay Unit of the same Level. He targets "Gagaga Magician" and overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/ 2000) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets a card. Yuma ends his turn.

Turn 2: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily Normal Summons "Maiden of chaos" (1200/ 2000). She then activates "Winds of light" letting her pay 1500 life points (8000 6500) to special summon two more "Maiden of chaos" from her deck and make there level's 8. She overlays her three level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Burning Chaos Queen"(3500/ 3500). Emily Sets 2 cards. Emily ends her turn.

Turn 3: Yugi

Yugi draws. He then activates "Black Luster Ritual" to Tribute "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from his Hand and Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000/ 2500) in Attack Position. Yugi then Sets 2 Cards. Yugi ends his turn.

Turn 4: Hope  
Hope draws. He then activates "Dein kito the cure master" to gain 1000 life points (LP: 7500). He then normal summons "Evil befoul" (1450/ 1200). Hope then sets a card. Hope ends his turn.

Yugi "Why did you not go for your knight or megazords?"

Hope "If I did, you would destroy them"

Yuma "Well, he is the king of games, so he always will find the way"

Hope "Also, I kinda couldn't make any of them"

Turn 5: Yuma

Yuma draws. "Number 39: Utopia" attacks "Evil befoul". Emily activates "Negate Attack" to end the battle phase. Yuma ends his turn.

Turn 6: Emily

Emily draws. She then activates "Destroyer's reward" to destroy "Evil befoul" and add two cards from Hope's deck to Hope's hand. Emily chooses to add "Rhino wildzord" and "L-Drago destroy". Emily ends her turn.

Astral "What a great move, not only does Hope have a wildzord in his hand, but he has L-Drago destroy in his hand"

Yuma "True but we have taken them on before"

Hope "Hate to burst your bubble, but when Evil befoul is destroyed, I can add on spell from any deck in this duel, and I choose Yugi's Diffusion wave-motion"

Yugi "But why?"

Hope "My grand strategy, but I will not need him"

Turn 7: Yugi

Yugi draws. Yugi ends his turn.

Turn 8: Hope

Hope draws. He then activates "Quick Contender" to draw one card and imedentley activate or special summon the card he draws. He draws "Pot of greed" and activates it, allowing him to draw two cards. Hope sets one monster. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 9: Yuma

Yuma draws. "Number 39:Utopia" attacks "Burning Chaos Queen". Emily activates the first effect of "Burning Chaos Queen" to negate the attack and allow Yuma to draw a card. Yuma then activates "Double or nothing" as the attack of "Number 39:Utopia" was negated, doubling its ATK (2500 5000) and allowing it to attack again. "Number 39: Utopia" attacks and destroys "Burning chaos queen" (7500 6000). Yuma sets a card. Yuma ends his turn.

Emily "Oh no, Burning Chaos Queen!"  
Hope "It's ok"  
Emily "How?"  
Hope "Trust me, there helping us more then hurting us"  
Emily "Ok"  
Turn 10: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily activates her set "Skill drain" to pay 1000 life points and negate all effects on the field while it is face up (6000 5000). Emily sets a monster. Emily ends her turn.

Turn 11: Yugi  
Yugi draws. "Black Luster soldier" attacks Hope's set monster. The set monster was "Ronin dragoon"(2000/ 1400). Hope activates Ronin dragoon's effect to pay 1000 life points (5000 4000) and take control of "Black Luster soldier". Yugi ends his turn.

Yugi "No, Black Luster soldier is against us now"  
Yuma "And it's Hope's turn next"  
Astral "This is bad"  
Hope "But Yuma, you still have 8000 life points and Utopia"  
Yuma "Your right"  
Hope "But, not for long"

Turn 12: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Rhino wildzord" (2000/ 1500) and activates "Armadillo wildzord" (1000/ 1000) effect to special summon itself from his hand as he controls "Rhino wildzord". He then activates "Savor's Light" to Tribute "Black Luster Solder" from his field and Ritual Summon "Lightning, the Savor" (4000/ 3000). "Lighting, the Savor" attacks and destroys "Number 39: Utopia"(8000 6500). Hope ends his turn.

Turn 13: Yuma  
Yuma draws. Yuma activates "Three Card Summon", letting him reveal three Level 4 or lower monsters with the same Level in his hand and Special Summon one of them. He reveals the Level 3 "Mimimic", "Rai Rider" and "Zubaba Knight". He Special Summons "Rai Rider" (1200/ 1400) in Attack Position and Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/ 900). As he controls two Level 3 monsters, he Special Summons "Mimimic" (300/ 300) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays his three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 34: Terror-Byte" (0/ 2900). Yuma Ends his turn.

Turn 14: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily activates "Mystical space typhoon" to destroy her "Skill Drain". She then activates the first effect of "Lighting, the Savor" to allow Yugi to draw one card and allow her to gain 2000 life points (4000 6000). Emily then activates "Redemption wing" allowing her to special summon one monster in her graveyard and if it is an xyz monster,it gains one overlay unit. She choose "Burning Chaos Queen"(3500/ 3500).She then activates the effect of both "Rhino wildzord" and "Armadillo wildzord" to equip themselves to "Burning chaos queen" to make "Burning chaos queen- striker mode". She then activates the first effect of "Burning chaos queen- striker mode" to detach one overlay unit and pay half her life points to allow "Burning chaos queen- striker mode" to attack twice this turn (6000 3000). "Lighting,the Savor" attacks "Number 34: Terror-Byte". Yugi activates "Mirror Force". Hope activates the second effect of "Lighting, the Savor" to pay all but 1000 life points and discard an card that he got from his opponents deck or hand to allow one of his monster to attack before his opponents cards effects activates (3000 1000). He discards "Defusion wave-motion". "Burning chaos queen- striker mode" attacks Yugi and Yuma directly twice(6500 3000 0). Emily and Hope wins.

Summary over

"Alright, we won!" Said Emily. "Lightning, you choose well" Said Hope. "Hey, it was my turn when we won" Said Emily. "True, but without ether my Lighting, the Savor or access to striker mode, we would of lost" Countered Hope. "How about we chalk this one up to teamwork" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Hope. "Well done you two, i guess I need more practise" Said Yuma. "So,who won?" Asked Kenta, who just woke up due to the duel outside the plane. "Emily and Hope" Said Lightning. "Wow,not only is he a great blader..." Said Kenta. "...but he is the prince of games" Continued Ren. "Wow, that was an awesome duel, i mean with the pew pew and the cool finish" Said Nora. "Yes, yes it was" Said Yugi. "Well, might want to get to an hotel" Said Ren. "Ren, it is not raining" Said Nora. "It could" Said Lighting. "Since when did a little rain hurt anyone?" Said Nora and Emily. "You ever heard of the wicked witch of the west?" Countered Lightning. "You are good at that game" Said Hope. "Well, I did develop a trait from the best" Said Lightning. "Stop flirting you two" Said Emily. "I'm sorry we couldn't bring Teto" Said Hope. "Who is Teto?" Asked Nora. "Congrats Nora, you are the only one here who does not know who Teto is" Said Yuma. "Bad idea, Yuma" Said Astral. "Lightning, how long do you think the proceeding chaos will last?" Asked Emily. "About... 20 minutes" Answered Lightning.

21 minutes later

"And they are done" Said Emily. "Waaaa Ren, he dodged my Magnhild with back and front flips" Said Nora in an extremely annoying voice. "God, Ren at least your not like that, or Emily would go mad" Said Hope. "I am right here, you know" Said Emily. "But would you?" Asked Ren. "Yes" Said Emily. "Well, I am never doing that again" Said Yuma. "Observation number 30 and 31: You can survive an attack by flips and Yuma can offend people without thinking" Said Astral. "You suck, Astral" Said Yuma. "You, my friend, swallow" Said Hope. "Burn" Said Emily. "Now, about that hotel" Said Lightning. "Ah yes, about that hotel that I totally did not book us into during those 21 minutes of chaos" Said Hope. "Is it a good hotel?" Asked Yugi. "Yes, if you like the smell of meat" Answered Hope. "Oh, I love the smell of meat" Said Nora. "Well then, let's get the show on the road" Said Hope.

1 hour later, at the hotel

"And that is the place" Said Hope. "It is terrible looking" Said Lightning. "Don't blame me, I saw pictures of the outside, not the inside" Said Hope. "Anyway, to the meator?" Asked Kenta. "To the meator!" Said everyone.

30 minutes later, at the meator sight

"Well, here we are" Said Emily. "Well, aren't thee a big hole" Said Hope. "Ren, is Hope trying to talk to a hole?" Asked Nora. "No, I don't think so" Said Ren. "Ren I went insane before, what makes you think I am not trying to talk to a hole."Said Hope. "Because for all I know, you never were" Said an currently unknown voice. "See, holes have voices Ren, holes have voices" Said Hope. "I'm not a hole" Said the unknown voice. "Ok then, what are you?" Asked Hope. "I'm a old friend of yours" Said the unknown voice. "Then show yourself" Ordered Hope."Ah, Hope" Said Lightning. "Yes?" Asked Hope. "It is right behind me" Said Lightning. "Ah, well then" Said Hope. Hope then turned towards Lightning. "And from the top, show yourself" Said Hope. "Ok, here I am, with the bey of a hero's name, Julian Konzern and Gravity Perseus WA135EWD" Said Julian Konzern. Julian Konzern was the leader of Team Excalibur, a team that represented Europe during the World Beyblade Championships. He represented Italy on the European team and had the strongest dual-rotating bey, Gravity Perseus AD145WD. His teammates were Klaus with his Grand Capricorn 145D then, nowadays Evil Aquraio DF145MS, Whales with his Grand Cetus WD145RS then, nowadays Vulcan Cetus WD145RF and Sophie with her Grand Cetus T125RS then, nowadays Twisted Zurafa ED145WD. "Well,i haven't seen you in a while. In fact, the last time I saw you, we tied" Said Hope. "I believe you have forgotten something" Said Julian. "Ah yeah, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the one, the only boy in the world here with the strongest dual-rotating bey, Julian Konzern" Said Hope. "Nope not that, but well done on looking like a fool" Said Julian. "I am wearing clothes, what did I forget?" Asked Hope. "You forgot to look in the hole" Said Julian. "Oh ok Yugi, Yuma, Astral and I shall look in the hole. Nora,Kenta and Emily, go with Julian, I think he has something to tell me and to take me somewhere. And Lighting and Ren, keep us alive, I spot trouble in the form of Silver Eyes and the Putties" Said Hope. "Alright, let's keep the livening livening" Said Ren. "And let's go you three" Said Julian. "Dude, they have names" Said Yuma. "Don't 'dude' the rich" Said Hope. Hope and Julian then bumped fists. "Anyway,let's go" Said Julian. "Time to fight, Ren. Up to the challenge?" Asked Lightning. "Like always" Said Ren. (The next bit of the story will be written in the sight of the three different teams. First is team YHAY, then JNEK and lastly Lightning and Ren)

Team YHAY's sight

Hope, Yuma and Yugi slid down the hole, with Astral floating behind them. They then looked in the hole. "Well, in this crater, I see a cage" Said Yuma. "You have been in other craters,Yuma?" Asked Hope. "No, but my dad has" Said Yuma. "Interesting, I detect an dark aura, no an number was here" Said Astral. "Really? That is interesting" Said Hope.n"Who are you talking to?" Asked Yugi. "As you had the pharaoh, Yuma has Astral, an invisible human- like thing in an artefact that not a lot of people can see" Said Hope. "Oh" Said Yugi. "Anyway, I can identify the number. It is Number 69: Heraldry Crest" Said Astral. "Well, he is double dumb because not only did he take the Number, he left an note" Said Hope. "Did you just say double dumb?" Said Yugi. "Yes, yes I did. So?" Asked Hope. "Nothing" Said Yugi. "Well, let's get out of this crater" Said Hope. Hope then took the note before Astral asked "How?" "I summon Cyber Dragon" Said Hope. "And there is your answer, Astral" Said Yuma. "Do you think it can hold all of us?" Said Yugi. "It's made of metal, how will this not work?" Asked Yuma. "God, Yuma you are so positive" Said Hope. The group then got on the now real cyber dragon due to the fact that Hope is a psychic duelist (Like his friend Akiza, but he could control it from the start) The dragon then took off. The dragon then flew out of the hole before it landed out side the hole. "And bail, bail, bail!" Shouted Hope. Everyone bailed off the dragon. The dragon then faded away as Hope pulled the Cyber Dragon card out of his duel disk. "Hey Lightning, you out here or are you beating Silver Eyes?" Asked Hope. "I thought it would be an challenge" Said Lightning, coming out of a row of trees. "Did it grow?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Ren. "Ok, well I found a note in a cage in the hole, Astral detected an number was in the hole, Number 69: Heraldry Crest" Said Hope. "Well, that's not good" Said Lightning. "Should we go back to the hotel or ..." Said Yuma. "Julian hopefully will be nice enough to share his mansion with us" Said Hope. "Then let's go" Said Lightning. "Alright" Said Hope and Ren. "It is lucky that you and Lightning have an car, Hope" Said Astral. "Do I?" Asked Hope. "You stole this car!" Shouted Yugi. "No,it's mine. I just wanted to see the reactions" Said Hope. "Oh, ok" Said Yugi. "At least Vetrix can take a joke" Said Yuma "Didn't you lose to a kite once?" Retorted Yugi. "No, the guy was named... ha ha, very funny" Said Yuma. "Anyway, to Julian's!" Said Hope.

Team JNEK's sight

"Don't 'dude' the rich" Said Hope. Hope and Julian then bumped fists. "Anyway,let's go" Said Julian. "Time to fight, Ren. Up to the challenge?" Asked Lightning. "Like always" Said Ren. Julian, Emily, Nora and Kenta got into the limo that Julian had parked nearby. "Driver, take me and my friends to my house please" Said Julian. The car started moving. About 20 minutes later, the Driver said"Since you were so nice, I think I will take the forest route" "Wait, why are we going to your house?" Asked Kenta. "Because I found a girl, but not just any girl. She knows your friend, Hope" Responded Julian. "Who, who who who?"Asked Nora. "Owl Nora" Said Emily. "I don't have an friend that is an owl... not funny" Said Nora. "It is" Said the Driver. "Shut it" Said Nora. "Anyway Nora, this is a good driver, but he may kick you out of the car personally, and I will tell all her name as soon as I show you to her room" Said Julian. "And we are here" Said the Driver. The car rolled up to an white, gated mansion with one of those fancy driveways. "Fancy" Said Emily. "It's my home away from home" Said Julian. "Wow, I want to see your home home" Said Nora. "Well, let me describe his 'home home'. It's the same mansion" Said Sophie, coming out of the mansion with Klaus and Whales. "Hey, long time, no see" Said Emily. "Same to you" Said Sophie. Sophie then asked Julian "Where is Hope? You told me that Hope was coming to see the girl" "Well, Emily came instead ok. And Kenta and Nora. Don't worry,we can trust Nora" Said Julian. "Ohhhhhh, I would not do that"Said Emily. "She's right, you know" Said Nora."Well, I do. As I was her leader. Hi Nora" Said an voice from inside the house. "Hi, whoever you are" Said Nora. "Odd, she never talked to us" Said Klaus. "What's even worse or better, if my hunch is correct, I know who your 'guest' is"Said Emily. "So, who am i, madame smart?" Said the voice. "Well, I will see if I am right" Said Emily. "Well, Emily you might as well come in with us"Said Team Excalibur. "Ok" Said Emily. "Ohhhhhh, I would like that. Yep, I would love that" Said the voice. "Ok, let's go" Said Whales. "You two, stay" Said Emily. "No promises" Said Nora and Kenta. Team Excalibur and Emily walked into the mansion. They then walked up a set of stairs before turning to there left before walking down a hallway. Julian then took a key out of his pocket and used it to open an door at the end of the hallway. "Be prepared, it could scare you" Said Sophie. "It's a room. How could it scare me?" Asked Emily. "She is just joking" Said Klaus. "Well,come in" Said the voice. "Gladly" Said Emily, while Whales opened the door. "And here is the girl" Said Sophie. "So Emily, I know your name. What is mine?" Asked the girl. "Well, let me go through your life. Burned down house, asylum, Wonderland in, Jabberwocky, Wonderland out, Thinking you burned down the house leading to thinking you are insane, treatment from an prostitute-selling doctor, meeting Hope, the 'adventure of a lifetime though wonderland' as Hope called it and the death of that prostitute-selling doctor. Did I miss anything, Alice?" Asked Emily. "The fact that you tried to kill me and Hope's friends" Said Alice. "And I am sorry for that" Said Emily. While Emily's mind was clouded by darkness, she and Hope fought and all of Hope's friends at the time were restrained to a chair and there souls were cut in two and restrained as well. If Hope had lost two out of the three Shadow games, his friends would die of losing there soul to the shadow realm. "Sorry doesn't cut it" Said Alice. "Ha ha, very funny" Said Emily, sarcastically."I wasn't trying to be funny" Said Alice. "Anyway Alice, I think you should go outside and wait for Hope" Said Julian. "Ok, as long as I am not with her" Said Alice. Alice then went downstairs and then outside to wait and talk. "She still hasn't forgiven me" Said Emily. "We haven't, but Hope trusts you, and we trust him" Said Sophie. "That did not fill me with confidence" Said Emily. "And it wasn't intended to fill you with confidence" Said Sophie. "Do you mind if I talk to her alone?" Asked Whales. "Ok" Said Julian. All of Team Excalibur but Whales then left the room and walked the same path as Alice and went outside. "Why did you want to talk to me?" Asked Emily. "To tell you to not listen to the insults, Emily" Said Whales. "I don't anyway. It's her idea to not forgive me" Said Emily. "Then, let's go outside and wait for Hope" Said Whales. "Ok" Said Emily. They then went outside to wait for the other six.

Ren and Lightning's sight

"Don't 'dude' the rich" Said Hope. Hope and Julian then bumped fists. "Anyway, let's go" Said Julian. "Time to fight, Ren. Up to the challenge?" Asked Lightning. "Like always" Said Ren. Ren and Lightning then ran over to Silver Eyes. "Hello you two, I guess the boy who send you to lose was Hope" Said Silver Eyes. "No, he send us to win" Said Lightning. "Putties, attack!" Shouted Silver Eyes. About 14 putties then attacked. "I'll take 7, you take 7" Said Lightning. "No, I got them" Said Ren. Ren then pulled out his twin SMGs, Stormflower. He then shoots them all in the big Z emblem on there chest. All the putties then dematerialised. "You won't beat me that easily" Said Silver Eyes. Silver Eyes then pulled out a sword. "He's mine to take on" Said Lightning."You won't beat me,with or without him."Said Silver eyes."We will see."Said Lightning. Silver eyes than charged at Lightning. Lightning then pulled out her Gun-blade, Blazefire Sabre and shot at Silver eyes. "Ow ow ow, that hurts" Said Silver Eyes. "Lightning, let's end this" Said Ren. "Ok" Said Lightning. "Army Of One!" Declared Lightning. Lightning and Silver Eyes entered a hallway of blue light and Lightning jumped and flew around Silver eyes while shooting him with her Blazefire Sabre. "Soul Wing!" Declared Ren. Ren pressed a button on Stormflower to make the blade on the end of the barrels to spin and one glowed white while the other glowed black. "Fire!" Declared Ren. Ren then pulled the triggers of Stormflower and the blades shot off towards Silver Eyes. The blades shot though Silver eyes. "Silver bye" Said Ren, as Silver Eyes exploded. "Hey Lightning,you out here or are you beating Silver Eyes?" Asked Hope. "I thought it would be an challenge" Said Lightning, coming out of a row of trees. "Did it grow?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Ren. "Ok, well I found a note in a cage in the hole, Astral detected an number was in the hole, Number 69: Heraldry Crest" Said Hope. "Well,that's not good" Said Lightning. "Should we go back to the hotel or... "Said Yuma. "Julian hopefully will be nice enough to share his mansion with us" Said Hope. "Then let's go" Said Lightning. "Alright" Said Hope and Ren. "It is lucky that you and Lightning have an car, Hope" Said Astral. "Do I?" Asked Hope. "You stole this car!?" Asked Yugi. "No, it's mine. I just wanted to see the reactions" Said Hope. "Oh, ok" Said Yugi. "At least Vetrix can take a joke" Said Yuma. "Didn't you lose to a kite once?" Retorted Yugi. "No,the guy was named... ha ha, very funny" Said Yuma. "Anyway, to Julian's!" Shouted Hope.

And back to normal.

30 minutes later, at Julian's house.

"Hey, lookey lookey, the cars we used to go to the hole are comeing this way" Said Nora. "They took a while" Said Emily. "Probably didn't want to see your criminal face" Said Alice. Hope, Lightning, Yugi, Ren and Yuma then stepped out of the cars. (By the way, one car is Hope's black and green Infurago while the other is Lightning's red and grey Volvo) "Hey, Julian do you mind if we stay here for the night?" Asked Hope. "It's ok, but there is someone I think you should meet" Said Julian. "Ok" Said Hope. "Hey, Hope" Said Alice. "Alice" Said Hope. Hope then hugged Alice. "Stop hugging me" Said Alice. "Am I crushing you?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Alice. Hope stopped hugging Alice. "So,how you been?" Asked Hope. "Good, and you?" Said Alice. "Good" Said Hope. "So, what did you find?" Asked Kenta. "We found a note" Said Yuma. "And Astral detected that a number was there" Said Yugi. "Astral identified the number as Number 69: Heraldry Crest" Said Hope. "So, how bad is this?" Asked Emily. "Very" Said Hope. "End of the world bad?" Asked Ren. "No, not really" Said Hope. "What do you mean not really?" Said Sophie. "Well, they did not mean the end of Yuma's world, the Varians did" Said Hope. "Yeah, hey when are we going to talk about you being a Varian?" Asked Lightning. "I don't know, maybe over some fancy dinner" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lightning. "Hope, do you mind if I talk to you in private" Asked Alice. "Ok" Said Hope. Alice and Hope then walked into the house and into the kitchen. Alice then grabbed Hope's arm fiercely and asked "Why did you forgive Emily?" "What?" Asked Hope. "Why did you forgive Emily?" Repeated Alice. "Because she's my friend" Said Hope. "Tell me the truth" Said Alice. "So direct" Said Hope. "Tell me!" Shouted Alice. "Ok, fine fine. I forgave Emily because she came back from the shadow game that I thought she died in. I was so happy that she was alive. All though she was a bit mad at me" Said Hope. "A bit!?" Asked Alice. "A lot more, she would of just straight up killed all of you" Said Hope. "Oh, well at least she was a bit mad" Said Alice. Alice then let go of Hope's arm "Ok, let's join the others agian" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Alice. They then walked outside to the others. "Ok, so what does the note say?" Asked Ren. "Well, let's find out" Said Hope.

(What the note reads is below)

I don't know how this cage got here, or why it has a bey, Death Kerbecs H145RS in it. But who ever put it in there must find and answer my questions. I live in America and my name is Damian Hart. I will be in a skyscraper, named the find me. From Damian. (Note over)

"Death Kerbecs H145RS? But Astral detected a number, not a normal bey" Said Yuma. "I did, but I also detected a dark aura" Said Astral. "So, Death Kerbecs H145RS was the dark aura, while it was also Bey Number 69: Heraldry Crest C100A, or the Number that Astral detected" Said Hope. "How can you tell?" Asked Lightning. "Weiss has made me care during class" Responded Hope. "Really?" Asked Alice. "Pppphhhttttt, no" Said Hope. Hope then put his hand on Alice's face before saying "Shut it" "Get it off" Said Alice. "Ok" Said Hope. Hope then took his hand off of Alice's face. "Also, Bey Number 69: Heraldry Crest C100A can change into any bey combo in the world" Said Hope. "Oh, ok" Said Emily. "Hey Julian, what time is it?" Asked Hope. "It is eight forty three AM/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" Answered Julian. "Ok, Lightning, Emily, Nora, Ren, Alice and I will go at twelve PM. Yugi, Yuma and I will return you to your dimension and time" Said Hope "What about me?" Asked Kenta. "You will stay here with Team Excalibur. They may want to see your new skills" Said Hope. "So? He could never beat me" Said Klaus. "Not true" Said Kenta. "I'm just playing, but I'm right" Said Klaus. "Settle it!" Shouted Whales. "Thank you, Whales" Said Julian. "Your welcome" Said Whales. "We will settle it later" Said Klaus. "Ok Yuma, Yugi, time to go home" Said Hope. Hope then opened a Dimensional portal to the door of dimensions. "Doors, send my friends home" Said Hope. The door of dimensions then opened and Yuma walked through. The door of dimensions then closed before opening shortly after. "And now you, Yugi" Said Hope. Yugi then walked through the doors. The doors then shut behind Yugi. Hope then walked to a hole in the door. He then reached into the hole and grabbed a box inside the hole, and pulled the box out. "Alright, need some stuff from here" Said Hope. Hope then reached inside the box. He then pulled out his morpher, the Legend Box Extra. He then also pulls out two handguns and his two hook blades, Klos Lightning and Necrorizfury. "Time to get some help" Said Hope. "Doors, would you kindly lead me to my team" Said Hope. The doors then opened. Hope then walked through the Doors.

In the RWBY dimension, Vale

"I got him!" Shouted Blake, who was currently the Black Wild Force Ranger. Blake then charged at Demagnetron and threw him to the ground. "You know Demagnetron, you should be careful when you attack Vale. Because if we're around, you will be stopped" Said Yang, who was currently the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. "Well, I can still do this!" Shouted Demagnetron. Demagnetron then shot a laser at the duo. The duo got blasted back. Demagnetron then chuckled a bit. "Hey, ugly!" Shouted Hope, who was behind Demagnetron. Demagnetron then turned around to a face full of boot from Hope. "Hope, you're back!" Shouted Yang. "And as average as ever" Said Hope. "So, what brings you here?" Asked Blake. Demagnetron then stood up. "Ask again later" Answered Hope. "Like that will beat me" Said Demagnetron. "If you all don't mind, I may need a change of clothes" Said Hope. Hope then pulled the Legend Box Extra and the Lunar Wild Force Ranger key out of his pocket. "Let's go legendary!" Declared Hope. Hope then inserted the key into the Legend Box Extra. Hope then morphed into the Lunar Wild Force Ranger. "Howling Wolf!" Declared Hope. "Take this" Said Demagnetron, attempting to blast the trio with a lightning bolt. "Yellow Eagle Sword!" Declared Yang. A short-sword then materialised in Yang's hand. Yang then cut the lightning bolt in half. "Lunar Cue!" Declared Hope,as Blake declared "Black Bison Axe!". A pool cue-like weapon then materialised in Hopes hands, while a axe materialised in Blake's hand. Yang and Blake then ran up to Demagnetron and hit him with there weapons. "Lunar Cue, snipe mode!" Declared Hope. Hope then slashed and it made a green laser-like floor that went through Demagnetron. "Crocodile, Wolf, Hammerhead, Peacock, Bison, Eagle crystal, 6 crystal lunar break!" Declared Hope, as he put the animal crystals of the Crocodile, Wolf, Hammerhead, Peacock, Bison and Eagle on the laser floor. He then thrusted the handle forward and it hit the Wolf crystal witch made all the crystal hit each other and hit Demagnetron. "And that's the end of your book" Said Hope, as Demagnetron exploded. "Alright Hope, we kicked its butt, right Blake?" Asked Yang, as she and Blake demorphed. "Yes, we did" Said Blake. "Hey, where is Ruby and Weiss?" Asked Hope. "They are facing Takach at the harbour" Responded Yang. "Takach? How many attacks are happening currently?" Asked Hope. "Three. Takach, Amphibidor and Demagnetron" Said Yang. "Ok. Yang, Blake, go help Ruby and Weiss. I will take on Amphibidor" Said Hope. Hope then ran off to face Amphibidor while Yang and Blake ran to the harbour to help Ruby and Weiss. "He does't know where he is going" Said Blake. "I do too!" Shouted Hope. "I guess he does" Said Blake. Hope was running to the harbour because that is where Amphibidor was. He knew this because, the last time he faced Amphibidor, Amphibidor's plan was to drain all the water out of a dam and a ocean is bigger then a dam. About 4 minutes later, Hope made it to the harbour and then demorphed. "Here, fishy fishy fishy" Said Hope, as he pulled out his handguns. "Politrons!" Declared Amphibidor, as robotic tadpoles shot out of his fingers. Hope shot all the Politrons. "Found you, Amphibidor" Said Hope. Suddenly, Takach then threw a fireball at Hope, and Hope got knocked back. "Takach! But you were fighting Ruby and Weiss. Where are they?" Asked Hope. "I left them fighting thanks to the upgrade I gave Amphibidor" Said Takach. "What upgrade?" Asked Hope. "My Politrons can now cause the person that they are attached to see illusions. To Ruby, Weiss is Takach" Said Amphibidor. "Oh no" Said Hope. "And now, your turn. Politrons!" Declared Amphibidor, as more robotic tadpoles shot out of his fingers. Hope shot all but one of them down, witch he grabbed. "Aren't you a cute thing. Amphibidor, I believe this is for you" Said Hope. Hope then ran up to Amphibidor and stuck the Politron to him. Amphibidor's eyes then turned from red to white to grey and then to yellowish- black. "Oh no" Said Takach. "Yep, you are screwed" Said Hope, as Yang and Blake arrived. "Don't worry, we got your back" Said Blake, as she shot Takach. "And you found me! You win nothing"Said Hope. Yang then stuck her tongue out at Hope witch made Hope laugh. "Funny" Said Hope. "Takach, what are you doing with them?" Asked Amphibidor, who thought that Hope was Takach. "Anyway, watch this" Whispered Hope to Blake and Yang. "I have a new plan. Try to get one of your Politrons on Hope, or if you can, kill him" Said Hope. "Yes, Takach" Said Amphibidor. Amphibidor then shot his Politrons at Takach and hit him. Takach's eyes then turned from red to white to grey and then to yellowish- black. "And let's go and find Ruby and Weiss" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Blake and Yang. Hope, Blake and Yang then ran off to find Ruby and Weiss.

5 minutes later

Yang, Blake and Hope walked into an warehouse where they saw Ruby and Weiss fighting. "Ruby, why are you doing this?" Asked Weiss, as she dodged shots from Ruby's guns. "Silance, Takach!" Shouted Ruby. Weiss then tripped over. Ruby then put her guns in there slots and pulled out her sword. "See you never, Takach" Said Ruby, as she walked over to Weiss. "Ruby, stop!" Shouted Hope. Ruby and Weiss look over to Hope, Blake and Yang. "Hope!" Shouted Weiss. "Hey" Said Hope. "Sup" Said Weiss. "Anyway, Ruby why are you trying to kill Weiss?" Asked Hope, as he walked over to Ruby. "I'm trying to kill Takach, not Weiss. Weiss is outside, beating Amphibidor" Said Ruby, pointing to a window. "No, Weiss is inside this warehouse on the ground over there" Said Hope, pointing at Weiss. "It's not Weiss, it's Takach. This is no time for games, Hope" Said Ruby. "Ruby, it's a illusion. That is your teammate, Weiss Sneece. Amphibidor got a Politron on you" Said Hope. "I don't believe you" Said Ruby. "Look harder" Said Hope. Ruby then squinted her eyes, looking at Weiss. Suddenly,to Ruby, the Takach inside the warehouse turned into Weiss. "Weiss!" Shouted Ruby, as she went to hug Weiss. "Don't hug me" Said Weiss. "Ok" Said Ruby. "Anyway, why are you here?" Asked Weiss, as she stood up. "Becouse he wants to keep us safe" Said Emily, as she fades into reality. "Did you have to?" Asked Hope. "Yes, yes I had to" Said Emily. "You want too... go the hell away?" Asked Ruby. "Ruby, stop it" Said Hope. "No. She tried to kill us. And why did you take her side?" Asked Ruby, as she put away her sword. Suddenly, Takach burst through the side of the warehouse. "Ask later" Said Hope, as he drew his Hookblades. "Ok" Said Ruby, as she pull out her guns. Behind the two, Weiss pull out a sword called Muramasa and a rapier called Magnaserter, Blake got out a knife and a sword called Gambol Shroud and Yang prepped her gauntlets called Ember Cerlea. "Um, guys, I got this" Said Emily. "Um yeah ok" Said the group, while putting away there weapons. "Hah, you think you can beat me alone? You must be dreaming" Said Takach. "This is no dream" Said Emily, as she put the Den-O Belt around her waist. "Ok, then how do I use this?" Asked Emily. "Press a button, swipe the pass!" Shouted Hope. "Ok, let's try the red" Said Emily. Emily then pressed the red button, but when she did, she gained a red streak in the right side of her hair and a cocky personality. "This may be funny" Said Hope. Emily then swiped the pass over the belt. "Sword form" Said the belt in a deep voice. Emily then gained a black under suit with red armour and a helmet with a red visor. "Ore sanjou" Said Emily. "Hey, Momotarues. I would like to introduce you to Emily. You are currently possessing her" Said Hope. "Whattttt! No, girls cannot fight!" Shouted Momotarues. Emily then presses the blue button and swiped the pass. "Sexist little potato" Said Hope and Ruby. "Rod form" Said the belt in a deep voice. The armour then turned blue. "Ura, this is Emily. Say hi" Said Hope. "Hi, pretty" Said Ura. "Oh, god" Said Emily. "Denied" Said Ruby. "Are you done playing around?" Asked Takach. "Yes, I think this is a good choice" Said Emily, pressing the purple button and then swiping the pass. "Gun form" Said the belt in a deep voice. The armour then turned purple. "Can't hear you!" Declared Ryuu. "I think I like this guy" Said Emily. Takach then roared and ran at Emily. Emily then dodged Takach and hit him in the face. Emily then got the pieces of the gun and put them together, while dodgeing Takach. Emily then kicked Takach in the face and shot him. "Maybe your more of a challenge then I thought" Said Takach,,as he got up. "Thank you, now stay down next time" Said Ryuu. "Like I will" Said Takach. "You don't get a choice" Said Emily, as she swiped the pass. "Full charge" Said the belt in a deep voice. Energy lines then went from the belt to the gun. Emily then fired the gun, making a energy ball, heading towards Takach, destroying him. "All right!"Shouted Ryuu. "Not in my ear!" Shouted Emily. The armour, now purple streak and personality then went away. "Ok, now I shall answer all questions, but one at a time."Said Hope. Suddenly, Demagnetron and Takach came back to life and grew to be giants. "Uhhhhh,ask them later" Said Hope,as he got out his Legand box, with Emily, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang did the same. "Yang, pick a number between 1 and 18."Said Hope. "7" Said Yang. "Ok, Lightspeed Rescue. That's a good one. No ultra combo though" Said Hope. Hope pulled the Titanium Ranger key out of his pocket, Emily pulled the Blue Lightspeed key out of her pocket, Yang pulled the Yellow Lightspeed key out of her pocket, Ruby pulled the Red Lightspeed key out of her pocket, Blake pulled the Green Lightspeed key out of her pocket and Weiss pulled the Pink Lightspeed key out of her pocket. "Ready?"Asked Hope. "Ready!"Shouted Emily, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang all then inserted there respective keys into there Legend Boxs. "Let's go legendary! Titanium Power!" Shouted Hope, while Emily, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang shouted "Let's go legendary! Lightspeed Rescue!" They then all turned into the ranger that there key is based off of. "Ok, Lightspeed Solarzord? Or Omega Megazord and Max Solarzord?" Asked Blake. "Lightspeed Solarzord" Said Hope. "Ok, I'll make the call" Said Ruby. "Saya, send the zords" Said Ruby, into her Legand Box, Legand Box Red. "Ok" Said Saya. Then, a giant red firefighter, blue water tanker, green jet, yellow hazmat truck, pink and white ambulance and a silver and blue spaceship appear in the sky and on the ground. They all then jumped into there respective zords. "Ok, start Lightspeed Solarzord combination sequence" Said Hope. "Rodger" Said Emily, Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss. The jet lifted the water tanker to form the upper legs, as the hazmat truck and ambulance connect as lower legs, while the firefighter lifts itself up with its ladder arms onto the formed legs and the jet completes the formation on top by becoming the head and face. "Ok, that's the Lightspeed Megazord part, now comes your turn, Hope" Said Weiss. "Ok. Let's go!" Said Hope. The spaceship then split into 3 parts, while the Lightspeed Megazord jumped up in the air. The bottom of the spaceship attached to the feet of the Lightspeed Megazord, the middle attached to the front of the Lightspeed Megazord, and the front of the spaceship attached to the back of the Lightspeed Megazord. The now assembled Lightspeed Solarzord then landed on the ground. Emily, Ruby, Hope, Weiss, Blake and Yang then all rode there seats to a combined cockpit. "Lightspeed Solarzord, assembly complete" Said Emily, Ruby, Hope,Weiss, Blake and Yang. Demagnetron then fired lightning bolts at the Lightspeed Solarzord, witch was charging forward. "And now, the finisher" Said Hope. "Fire!" Declared Weiss, Emily, Blake, Ruby and Yang. Cannons then folded out the side of the Lightspeed Solarzord. The cannons on the side and chest of the Lightspeed Solarzord then fired at both Demagnetron and Takach, destroying Takach and heavily damaging Demagnetron. "Not really the finisher,is it?" Asked Demagnetron. The Lightspeed Solarzord got knocked back. "No, but this will be" Said Emily. Emily then plugged the Den-o belt into her section of the cockpit. "Ok, I hope this works" Said Hope, as Emily presses the yellow button. "Axe Form" Said the belt in a deep voice. The Lightspeed Solarzord then gained yellow armour and an axe. "Alright!" Declared Yang and Hope. "Let's gooooo" Said Hope, existed. The Lightspeed Solarzord then charged forward at Demagnetron. It then hit him with the axe, knocking him back. Emily then swiped the pass. "Full charge" Said the belt in a deep voice. The Lightspeed Solerzord then throws the axe in the air. The Lightspeed Solerzord then jumped in the air and grabbed the axe. The Lightspeed Solerzord then came down and slashed at Demagnetron, destroying him. "Alright!" Said Emily. Hope then hugged Emily and said "Great idea." "I know, now stop hugging me" Said Emily. Hope then stopped hugging Emily. The six then got out of the Lightspeed Solarzord, with Emily taking the Den-o Belt with her. The Lightspeed Solerzord then separated to the six zords and dematerialised. "Well, now I shall answer all questions" Said Hope, as he, Emily, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss demorphed. "Ok, why is she here?" Asked Ruby. "Well, because Hope needs some guidance once in a while. And I have roughly the same abilities as him, so I can travel the dimensions" Said Emily. "Ok, any more questions? And those not being questions that Emily will answer" Said Hope. "Ok, what do you need us to do?" Asked Blake. "I need all of your help with a thing" Said Hope. "Ok, what is it?" Asked Blake. "Well, I found Bey Number 69: Heraldry Crest C100A. And some idiot took it back to his home and left me a note. So, who wants to do what we do everyday?" Asked Hope. All but Ruby raise there hands. "And, you Ruby?" Asked Emily. "No. Not if she's comeing anyway!" Shouted Ruby. "Why not!?" Snapped Emily. "Because you were evil! Who says your not acting right now?" Asked Ruby. "Because I'm not acting! Now would you be coming if I was not?" Asked Emily. "Yes!" Shouted Ruby. "Stop it!" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Emily and Ruby, quietly. "Now, I propose that you two duel it out. Not with guns, but with duel disks. Do you both have your duel disks and decks?" Asked Hope. "You know I never bring my duel disk while fighting" Said Ruby, while Emily displayed the fact that hers was still on her arm. "Ok, time to go to Beacon" Sighed Emily.

At Beacon,1 hour later

Emily slowly wandered to her room, as Hope suggested that they all get some rest, and duel in the morning, as it was night time. Emily's room was different from Hope, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's, as all teams are required to sleep in the same room. Hope is the leader of his team, HRWBY as Emily is the leader of Team EJNPR, now ENPR, due to Jaune dieing in a different dimension. Emily got to her room and knocked on the door. "Jaune! Oh, it's you, Emily" Said Pyrrha, depressed. "Yeah, I get that a lot" Said Emily, jokingly. Emily then walked into the room, with Pyrrha walking behind her as Emily walked in. "So,how is Jaune,by the way?" Asked Emily,not knowing that Jaune is dead. "Hope didn't tell you?" Said Pyrrha. "No, Hope has only told me a few things. None of them are about Jaune and you. Why,are you and Jaune getting married, just like Weiss and Ruby?" Asked Emily. "No. Not even close" Said Pyrrha.


End file.
